Mobile, tablet, and ultrabook technologies require components with increasingly reduced dimensions. The form factor of a semiconductor package, including the “z-height” and x-y dimensions, is limited by the components contained within the package. Components are typically mounted on the surface of a package substrate, and as such the dimensions of the package are generally determined by the z-height of the components and the surface area required to accommodate the components on the surface of the package substrate.